


Awkward Time Travel

by JeannetteRankin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Ridiculous, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannetteRankin/pseuds/JeannetteRankin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an edited version of a fic that I <a href="http://jeannetterankin.livejournal.com/940.html">posted on lj</a>. If you read it there, then yes, this version is slightly different.</p>
<p>Fill for <a href="http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=482346#t482346">this amazing kink meme prompt</a>: <i>That awkward moment when something in your workroom blows up and sends you back in time and you're suddenly in a bedroom standing next to your long-dead father, who seems to be alive and well and wildly fucking your boyfriend...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Щекотливое путешествие во времени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134986) by [rubyrummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy)



Tony abruptly popped back into existence in the middle of the lab. 

For half a second, Steve, Bruce, and even Reed just stared at him in astonishment. He looked a little roughed-up, but uninjured. There was an expression of shock and alarm on his face, which was probably attributable to two unexpected instances of time travel in one day.

"Thank God!" Steve went in for a hug.

Tony stopped him with a hand against his chest and pushed Steve back, then jabbed him in the chest with an accusatory finger.

"You!" Tony was gawping at him, and seemed only able to get that one word out.

"Tony?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you think that MIGHT be pertinent information? Or were you hoping I would just never find out?"

"You okay?" Steve asked, bewildered.

"Maybe you just thought I'd never find out, and you'd just get away with it. I guess that makes sense, except for the fact that, oh! you WERE THERE. Time travel being what it is, I can see how that would confuse you, but really, you don't have much of an excuse for not seeing this coming…"

"Oh!" Steve suddenly felt intensely awkward. He'd been dreading this moment ever since the first time he'd seen Tony after waking up. Steve wished Reed and Bruce weren't watching them from the other side of the lab's safety barrier. "It was that time. When you showed up in Howard's workshop, while we were--uhhh--alone together?"

"Yes! That time!"

"Right. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"You pinned me up against the wall! I thought you were going to kill me."

"You were an intruder."

"You called me a Nazi!"

"Well, that other time someone broke in on me and Howard, it *was* a Nazi."

Tony stared at him, mouth agape. "I really feel like you could at least apologize."

"Sorry I hurt you, If I'd known it was you, I'm mean, if I'd known you yet, I never would have--"

"You fucked my dad!"

Steve could see Bruce edging quietly toward the lab's door, dragging Reed along. Well, trying to--Reed's arm was going, but the rest of him was staying put.

"Tony ..." He failed to think of anything to say. Tony didn't seem to notice. He was pacing up and down in the space between the generators, running his hand through his hair over and over until it was poking out in every direction.

"Fuck. That's a side of my father I never wanted to see. Naked! He was completely naked, not to mention FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND." 

"I know. I was there."

"He didn't even believe that I was who I said."

"I know."

"And then, he got all mad when I wouldn't tell him who my mother was."

Steve said nothing. Tony continued pacing.

"If I'd been thinking straight, I would have lied to him--put him off mom's scent so maybe she could marry someone else."

"Wouldn't that mean you'd never be born?"

"Details!" Tony stopped pacing. His hair was now a complete wreck.

"Tony, you going to be okay?"

"Yes. What? Of course. I'm going home now. I'll see you later."

Steve was left standing in the lab with three quarters of Reed Richards, unsure of his next move.

 

***

Steve was reading in bed two days later when Tony pushed open his bedroom door. He hadn't seen Tony at all since Reed's lab. He'd tried to find him a couple times, but there was no use trying to corner Tony in his own house, where his sensors knew the position of every person at all times. He'd even asked Jarvis for help, but Jarvis had said he must regretfully decline to interfere.

Tony approached the bed. Steve resolutely kept his eyes on his book, not even glancing up. He turned another page.

Even when Tony pulled back the sheet, climbed into bed with him, and snuggled up against his side, Steve still kept pretending to read. He'd learned Tony got weird if you tried to make eye contact with him during emotional discussions. When Tony's head settled warmly against Steve's chest, he laid the book aside and began stroking his fingers through Tony's hair.

"So, you and Howard, huh?"

"Yeah," Steve wouldn't lie, and it was far too late to deny it, anyway.

"It was pretty serious with him, yeah?" Tony asked, failing to keep his tone entirely neutral.

"I cared about him, as a friend."

"More than me?" 

"No," Steve told him, simply. There was no comparison. It had hurt to lose Howard; he still missed him, sometimes. But the thought of losing Tony... Steve's arm tightened around Tony at the thought.

They lay breathing quietly together for a long moment after that. "You never let me fuck you over my workbench," Tony suddenly complained. The uncertainty was gone from his voice, now.

"Would you like that?"

"Well, no, not *now*. I'd just keep getting visuals of my dad's ass."

Steve laughed and dropped his hand to curl around Tony's waist. "Go to sleep, Tony."


End file.
